Lady Gaga: The Experience
Lady Gaga The Experience is an upcoming dance game developed and published by Ubisoft. It's similarly to the other Experience games from Ubisoft like Michael Jackson, Black Eyed Peas or ABBA. But it has options and modes of the main series too. The game became released on 10 June 2014 (EU); 13 June 2014 (UK) and 17 June 2014 (USA). Gameplay There are five modes of play in all versions (Only the Little Monster Master is just avaible for Xbox 360, Wii U and Xbox One). The first is "Classic" where everybody follows the on-screen avatar (Solo, Duet, Dance Crew and On-Stage). The second is a Just Sweat mode where you can burn calories with exclusives Instrumental Versions of Lady Gaga's songs. The third mode of gameplay is the "Little Monster" Master (similarly to the Party Master on Just Dance 2014). Dance Mashups and Alternate routines are the fourth and the fifth mode. Track List The game contains 27 tracks. * A "(2014)" mean that this is the same Choreography like in Just Dance 2014. * More Songs are coming as DLC's. * The site are gonna be updated when more Informations have been released. * A "(2015)" mean that this is the same Choreography like in Just Dance 2015. '''NOTE: '''The song "Do What U Want" is featuring R. Kelly for the USA, but is featuring Christina Aguilera for the EU and UK. Alternate Routines In addition, certain tracks will have alternate routines few of them are unlocked from the start, but others must been unlocked, buy with real Money or Little Monster Coins. 7 of them have been confirmed. * A "(2014)" indicates that this is the same Choreography like in Just Dance 2014. * A "(DLC)" indicates that the song is being a Downloadable Content. * A "(U)" indicates that the song has to be unlocked. Dance Mash-Up Mode 9 songs are confirmed to be played in this mode. Most Dance Mash-Ups must be purchased by Little Monster Coins in the shop, but some are unlocked from the start. A pair of the Mashups will have Gold moves. All of them cost 5 Little Monster Coins each. * A "(2014)" indicates that this is the same Choreography like in Just Dance 2014. * A "(U)" indicates that the song has to be unlocked. Little Monster Master In this mode, one player will take control of the role of Little Monster Master, which is responsible for changing the choreography in real time. For this, the player must use the Wii U GamePad or Xbox SmartGlass to choose one of four dance moves that are displayed on the controller's touch screen. Sometimes the "Take a Pose" button appears. When pressed, the TV screen will display a pose which other players must match. Whichever player best mimics the pose receives a 1,000 point bonus. Also, the player can choose to switch the current song, further altering the choreography. Only 3 songs have been confirmed Downloadable Content Lady Gaga The Experience has following DLC's. New Songs(Wii = 300 Wii Points; Xbox360, PS3, WiiU, PS4, XboxOne = $3.00), other Versions(150 Wii Points, $1.50 oder $2.00) (E) indicates that the song is an Extreme Version of a song in the track list. (A) indicates that the song is an Alternate Version of a song in the track list. Category:Games